How to Fight Loneliness
by GreeneWithEnvy
Summary: A Leyton story that picks up where episode 410 left off, where Lucas was unconscious. I try to write very vividly and detailed and would appreciate REVIEWS, please! They're so important and it will only take a minute of your time :]
1. Non Believer

Lucas awoke to the sound of a gun shot ringing in his ears.

"Keith", Lucas murmured.

Lucas shifted his glance from the pourous ceiling tiles to the pretty little number all curled up in an uncomfortable looking chair. He'd recognize those blonde ringlets anywhere. She was squirming into a new position in the chair as she pulled an earbud out of her ear. She opened her eyes slightly, still expecting Lucas to be unconscious. She nearly fell out of the chair when she saw him staring into her eyes with that smug look on his face.

"Hey"

"Oh my god, Luke!"

Peyton's grip on her iPod loosened and it hit the floor. The song "Non-believer" by La Rocca panned across the illuminated screen. Lucas had so much to tell her, about Keith, about what he saw, his true feelings for her. She walked over to him and he patted the bed. He didn't even need to shift over, she fit perfectly in the bed and into his arms as if they were two matching puzzle pieces. They just looked into each other's eyes, taking it all in and making sure it was real. Peyton had the pattern of the chair's fabric cast into the right side of her face from falling asleep on it. Her eyes were bloodshot, it was obvious she'd been bawling. Lucas couldn't stand to see her like this - not physically, she was as beautiful as ever - but emotionally. He didn't ever want to give her a reason to be sad. They lied there for a few minutes, just happy to be in each other's company again.

"I saw Keith", he said with a pensive look in his eyes. "He showed me all these different worlds; various scenarios and what could have been."

Lucas explained briefly what he had saw and his gut feeling that Jimmy wasn't the one who murdered Keith. Peyton was genuinely intrigued by all this, especially when he said those three little words that meant the world to her. Lucas gave her a peck on the forehead where he then rested his chin and buried his nose into her hair,just breathing her in.

"I love you".

He pulled back from her fragrant hair and watched her jaw drop.

"Oh Luke, you're amazing. I love you!" she said as she wiped away a stray tear.

"It's been you all along. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I want you next to me when all my dreams come true. And I want to be there with you and your dreams." He went on to tell her how he wanted to venture into the unknown and carry on with Keith, but something Keith said to him made him want to come back. To her.

* * *

Flashback: "You know Luke, it's an easy thing - saying 'I love you' to people who matter. You never know when you might lose them or when they might lose you."

* * *

Peyton was beaming, her radiant smile seemed to light up the room just a bit more.

"Now this is good, isn't it? Us." Lucas spoke with squinted eyes.

"Perfect" Peyton replied.

Peyton knew she had to go spread the news that Lucas was awake, but she had the urge to be selfish and keep him all to herself for a little while longer. She told Lucas this and he didn't argue. They shared a lustful kiss followed by Lucas softly whispering "I love you Peyt" into her ear as she rolled off the bed. She bent down to pick up her iPod when Lucas began humming "_...and I promise to climb back again to you, waiting for this message coming through_". Peyton flashed that brilliant smile once more before exiting the room. "And I love you Luke, with all my heart". She was happy to know that she had helped, even just a little.

* * *

_Flashback:_ Peyton places the earbuds into Lucas' ears and chooses the song "Non-believer" by La Rocca, an album that Max had suggested to her. "I kind of always thought you were looking for a little faith, most days I think you still are... Peyton, you're way too young not to believe it's gonna be okay". Track 10 was the answer, as Max had suggested. "You're always saving me, please let me find a way to save you", Peyton said tearfully as she pressed play and held Lucas's hand, wishing he would open his eyes.

* * *

Watching Peyton gracefully exit his room, the words: "your heart isn't the only one that's breaking" appeared in Lucas' mind. He was so happy to be with Peyton, it was a long time coming. She was different; not like Brooke. He had never known this feeling could exist! He got butterflies in his stomach when he was around her, he was nervous and excited all in one. He was truly... in love.

Lucas had so many thoughts racing through his mind, but no thoughts of doubt. Keith; everything he showed him, he didn't just dream it up. Keith came to Lucas to show him those things. Lucas was thinking about the school shooting and who could have possibly wanted Keith dead? He was an astonishing person, practically raising Luke, and meant so much to Karen.

Whoever killed Keith must have done it on a whim. It had to be spontaneous, who would have known Keith was even inside the school?

Who would have been able to get into the school, Lucas thought. He had a hard enough time coming out of the school with Peyton, he was surrounded within a couple of seconds. His train of thought was interrupted by a flood of people waiting outside his door. A nurse in pale moss-colored scrubs carrying a chart with a thick folder, full of Lucas' medical history and information, walked in. She smiled and welcomed him back while checking his blood pressure.

"One-twenty over eighty, good." She wrote the results down and glanced out the door. "You've got admirers", she smirked. Lucas grinned. He watched as the nurse continued to scribble on his chart. He wondered why the hospital staff's attire was so, for lack of a better word, hideous. He thought of one who could pull them off. Peyton.

**©Greene 2006-2007**


	2. Fade Into You

"Excuse me, nurse, when will I be able to change into something with a bit more material in the back? This piece of cloth is too breezy for my taste."

The nurse laughed. "The doctor will be in in a moment or two, he'll be able to answer that for you. Good luck."

It was strange, Lucas was just beginning to get nervous about everyone coming into see him in this pathetic excuse for a hospital gown yet it didn't phase him when he and Peyton laid together.

There was a knock at the door and a man in a long white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck walked right in.

"Hello Lucas, I'm Doctor Katapano."

"Hey doc"

"You're a very lucky boy Mr. Scott, you went into a cardiac arrest; you're heart stopped beating. It says here that you suffer from hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, HCM. Your blood work shows no trace of Disopyramide... is there a reason you didn't take your medication? You are aware that this is a very serious medical condition Lucas."

Doctor Katapano went on to badger Lucas about staying on his meds and to stay healthy. He was happy to hear that basketball season was complete, there was less chance of physical exertion.

"Your friend Ms. Sawyer was very concerned about you, she's a very intelligent girl."

"Peyton... she's my girlfriend." Lucas said bashfully, blushing slightly.

"She remained by your side the whole time. Again; you're a lucky young man Lucas." Doctor Katapano winked at Lucas. While shuffling through papers he told told Lucas that he would remain in the hospital overnight, as a precaution. Lucas had an excellent chance of going home the next day and he knew exactly how he'd be spending it. As the doctor was exiting the room, Lucas asked a final question.

"Dr. Katapano, about this gown..."

"Oh yes, terribly embarassing to wear, aren't they? Remember this moment anytime you're thinking about not taking your Disopyramide." He flashed a sarcastic grin. He signaled to the group outside Lucas' door. "I'm done with him, you can visit now. But please, no more than two visitors at a time. I'll be seeing you."

Karen walked in with glassy eyes and her protruding baby bump.

"Mom, don't cry. I'm fine."

"You had me worried half to death" she said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I lost Keith, I'm not going to lose you too! I never should have let you play."

"Mom, I'm not going anywhere. Come here." Lucas gave his mother an enormous hug. Karen lightly squeezed back; afraid that Lucas would crumble in her arms as if he was the most fragile thing in the world. They talked about the new baby and Lucas broke the news of his and Peyton's new relationship. He couldn't tell his mom about seeing Keith, he wasn't sure how she'd react or she'd even believe him. Karen was thrilled to see her son happy again, genuinely happy. She gently kissed Lucas on the top of his head and she said her goodbyes. Next in was Nathan and Brooke. Nathan looked horrible, his face was a sickly shade of white and his blood was seeping through the bandage wrapped around his hand but he was in good spirits. Brooke looked carefully put together. Brooke and Lucas talked first, he wanted to speak with Nathan alone. Brooke reiterated what Karen has said, she was happy for Lucas and Peyton. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out leaving Lucas and Nathan alone.

"How are you and Haley?"

"She and the baby are alive, that's all the matters. What did you want to talk about?"

"I saw Keith."

The two brothers talked about everything, how Lucas saw Nathan at the bridge crying out Keith's name.

"How did you know I was-"

A familiar face appeared at the door, eager to see Lucas. He couldn't believe she was all his. Nathan promised Lucas they'd finish talking later.

"Hey Nate... Lucas, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nah, we were just finishing up. I'm going to see Haley anyway. They're not allowing anyone in besides me yet, so I'll send your love." And with that Nathan left, leaving Lucas and Peyton together and alone once again.

"I missed you" she said with a glimmer in her eyes. "I caught up with Dr. Katapano and he filled me in on everything. He's an amazing doctor and it's a miracle how quickly you've improved within the last twelve hours."

Lucas just watched and listened to her, smiling. She was "the one" for him. No one had ever cared for him as much as she had. Peyton had noticed that while they were talking, Lucas kept yawning. She figured he must be tired from seeing everyone. She decided to let him get some rest, which would give her the chance to run home, shower and change. Peyton sat on the bed, facing Lucas, and handed him her iPod. Confused, Lucas asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna run home for a little while and clean up."

"But you never go anywhere without your iPod."

"I made a playlist of songs that reminded me of you after I got home from the cafe last night. Kissing you makes me weak in the knees, Luke. I'm in love with you and I wanted to give you a piece of myself - music."

She and Lucas shared a passionate kiss before she left, with a magnificent smile on her face. This was a big deal, Peyton being separated from her iPod. As Lucas scrolled through the menu, he found and clicked the playlist "Luke". The first song listed was "Joey" by Concrete Blonde. He recalled that day so fondly; he and Peyton were cruising and it came on the radio. They belted it out and it felt so good even though it was such a sad song. Her emerald eyes glistened in the sun and her hair flowed so perfectly in the warm air. While he listened to "Joey" he hit "MENU" and carefully looked at the songs listed. Travis' songs "driftwood" was there, Pete Yorn's "Ice age" and 8mm's "Forever and ever amen"; Lucas stopped at track seven, La Rocca's "Non-believer". Pressing the "PLAY" button at the bottom of the wheel, the song erupted through the earbuds and traveled through his entire body. He somehow knew the song but couldn't remember ever listening to it. This was the best mix Lucas ever heard. Peyton had such an eclectic taste in music, he could listen to his mix forever. It also featured Annie Stela's "It's you", Vast's "Don't take your love away from me", They Fray's "How to save a life", Mazzy Star's "Fade into you", Butterfly Boucher's "Another white dash", Descendents's "Good good things" and selection of other artists. It meant a lot to Lucas that Peyton had put so much effort into this, and from just the other night. This was a big deal, this was different

**©Greene 2006-2007**


	3. Another White Dash

For more details & information on anything underlined, refer to the bottom of the page.

Peyton stepped out of the shower, beads of water dripped down her legs. She towel dried her kinky curls and as she was drying off her body, she fingered through her albums and chose a Travis vinyl. Placing the needle carefully onto the record, her entire body was ignited by the chords and vocals echoing throughout her room. She slipped on a pair of low-rise jeans, a black t-shirt with a "save the tatas" logo in the center, in memory of Ellie, and her black converse. She spritzed on a perfume that Luke had got for her as a gift. She loved the mixed scents of calla lily, gardenia, lotus, iris and mandarin flower. The scent had always drove Lucas crazy and she knew it. Her creamy, milk colored skin was flawless and the redness in her eyes had started to dissipate; there was no need for makeup. She threw on a quick coat of water-proof mascara and grabbed her sketch book. She turned off her turntable, slipped on Ellie's jacket and headed downstairs. She had a quick bowl of cereal, grabbed her keys and headed back to the hospital. As she walked through the automatic doors, her nerves kicked in and her heartbeat quickend. She was nervous, but a good type of nervous. So this is love, she thought. She passed the nurses station and headed straight towards Lucas' room. Lately, Peyton had the urge to start drawing again but was having difficulty finding inspiration. She hadn't touched her sketchbook since the real Derek helped paint her room and she designed a protective bulldog to put on her wall; then she thought of Lucas. Their love was certainly inspiring and Lucas loved to watch her draw. She had so much talent, she just couldn't see it. Even though she gave him a hard time she appreciated Lucas sending her sketches to Thud.

As she stood in the doorway of room 203 she noticed it was missing something, her boyfriend. She felt the presence of someone behind her and had a flashback to the fake Derek. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. She wasn't scared anymore, the real Derek taught her to have confidence and to fight back. As she was opening her eyes she felt an arm grip her waist and reel her in close, she pulled away until she realized it was Lucas.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know where you were"

"Yeah I got bored. I can't be expected to spend all day in bed, without you that is". Peyton flashed her million-watt smile and grabbed his hand. She pulled him into his room and shut the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, intertwining his fingers.

"Thanks for the mix, I don't even have any words to describe it. I'm not sure if you realize how powerful it was." Peyton's lips curved upwards into a shy smile as she leaned into Lucas. She turned her head to the side and their lips met. Lucas brought his hand up and swept the bangs out of Peyton's eyes. Lucas had gotten the chance to change into a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, he was much more comfortable. "No more hospital gown with an open butt? Too bad, you looked totally hot". Lucas laughed and led her to the hospital bed where the sat on the edge. "Those songs you chose... they were really meaningful. Here, I want you to really listen to this one" he said as he handed her an earbud. They each put one in their ear as Lucas pressed "PLAY".

* * *

_Flashback:_ Lucas fell asleep to the beginning of Peyton's mix and woke up to Butterfly Boucher's "Another white dash". There is something exciting about leaving everything behind... something about having everything you think you'll ever need sitting in the seat next to you and I watch another white dash... fly beside us. That's when Lucas concocted a plan for the summer after graduation.

* * *

"Another white dash, another white dash, another white dash; I drift off for ages". The lyrics reverberated through the tiny speakers in the earbuds, leaving them both feeling electrically charged. "Peyton, listening to this song... it gave me an idea. You're the everything I need sitting in the seat next to me. So what are your plans after graduation?"

Peyton was speechless, it was such a sweet plan. "My plans are your plans. You could whisk me away to any destination and I would be happy."

"Great", Lucas nibbled on her neck. "we don't even need a destination, let's go where the music takes us".

"Let's do it." Lucas noticed Peyton's sketchbook peeking out of her bag. "You're drawing again? Great!"

"Well not exactly, you give me the inspiration to sketch, so I figured I could hang out and draw. Is that alright?"

"Go right ahead, you know - I love watching you draw".

They spent the rest of the night talking and watching the television mounted up on the wall. She didn't feel any pressure to create anything, she just let the pen flow. Unaware of what exact feelings she was transferring onto the paper she put her pen down and dropped the pad to the floor. She stepped back to look at it farther away. It was perfect.

Flashback: State championships, the ravens are victorious. Lucas and Peyton catch each other's glance and he knows. They kiss and it's as if the entire world stops and it's just them.

It's about 1 in the morning and Lucas suggests that Peyton goes home to get some rest. Neither wants to let the other go but Lucas will be released in a few hours anyway. Peyton hands Lucas her masterpiece as she grabs her jacket and gets ready to go.

"Peyt..." Lucas scoffs. "I've never seen anything like it". As Lucas further examined the outstanding piece of art, he fell a little bit more in love with her. It was him and Peyton after the championship. Their arms enveloping each other. Forget the game, it was a championship kiss. She had such a talent for making the drawing come to life. Surrounding them were thousands of pieces of confetti decending around them and spelling out the phrase "it's perfect".

Save the tatas is a company which gives a portion of every sale to the Breast Cancer Research Foundation. I just picked up mine last night.  
For more information, visit: www . savethetatas . com / mission . htm (without the spaces, of course).

**©Greene 2006-2007**


	4. How to Save a Life

When Peyton arrived home that night she was wired with Lucas on her brain. She decided to download some Audioslave and record a podcast.

"Hey, it's Peyton. I know, it's been a while. I just got home from visiting Lucas in the hospital. For those of you who don't know, Lucas is my best friend... he's also been cast as a new role in my life, my boyfriend. He threw the winning shot at the state championships, I congradulated him and turned to leave. He called my name and as I turned back around he had this... this look in his eyes. He makes this squinty-eyed face that turns my knees into liquid, myyy godddd. I asked him once, who he wanted next to him when his dreams came true. At the time he was dating someone else and that was who he chose. But the course of events have changed - things and people. Basically he told me that um, it's me who he wants next to him. Shut up, I know I'm being all giddy and acting like a little girl, but it was so sweet. I think it was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. But it was uh, it was right after we made it official that there was a terrible accident. My friend Haley, she was a guest on here last year. We were promoting Friends With Benefit. She uh, she got hit by a car and she's, she's pregnant. She's fine now and the baby's safe. But uh, Lucas. He has HCM, this genetic disease that affects the heart, and he didn't take his pills the night of the big game. Lucas had called for help and as he was answering questions about Haley to the emt's he collapsed and went into cardiac arrest. He's alive and well now, I honestly don't know what I would have done had he - yeah. If you've been with me since the start, you know that Luke is always saving me. I can't even describe how good it feels to be with him. When he first woke up we just, we lied together in his tiny hospital bed. I don't know why I can open up to random people on the internet but; it's not that we're not physical, we've had our previous moments, not recently though. Note to self: edit that part out. Back to what I was saying, it's not that we're not physical we just have more than that, we always have. There's been this deep bond between us that's... really, really rare. We connect so well and I can be myself with him and I can open myself up to him. I've never, never felt this way. Well uh, I'm feeling kind of embarassed now ha ha ha, I'm gonna finish up downloading some tunes and try to sleep. Luke is released later today. So, yeah. Ha ha, okay folks - goodnight".

It felt good for Peyton to get back into her normal routine. Ever since "Derek" had entered her life, he stole a part of her and she'd been working on getting back to normal. Now seemed to be the right time to return to her nightly podcasts, everything was falling into it's place. She wasn't the least bit tired but had the mentality of "the sooner I fall asleep, the sooner I can see Luke". Peyton minimized Limewire and turned the computer screen off. She threw her jeans on the floor and slipped on a pair of shorts, leaving her "save the tatas" shirt on. In that moment she thought of Ellie and how happy she would be for her. She swept her hair up into bun; curls spilling out. The floor creaked as her bare feet traveled across it to her bed. Reaching into her bag sprawled out on her desk, she pulled out her sketchpad. She flipped towards the latest piece she'd drawn just hours earlier. She then dug into her side table drawer for a roll of scotch tape; she pulled the tape towards her and cut it along the jagged edge of the plastic dispenser. She repeated this three more times and neatly placed them onto the four corners of the paper. She threw the tape onto her cranberry colored comforter and lifted herself onto her toes firmly sticking the picture to the ceiling. It was the only piece of art displayed on her freshly painted red walls. Peyton turned off the lights and climbed into her queen sized bed. She turned to her side, becoming immediately relaxed due to her 300 thread count Egyption cotton sheets. All stress appeared to leak out through her pores and dissolve into the sheets, all her troubles vanished. They're some incredible sheets. As she found a comfortable position she examined the empty half of her bed, wishing Lucas was there to fill the void. She longed to smell him on the pillow, to fall asleep and wake up to his furrowed brow, his 5 o'clock shadow and those deep cerulean eyes. She took one last look at her creation; as if it were a still taken from the movie of her life and transferred onto a piece of paper. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a faint smile on her face.

She awoke, feeling well rested, to the smell of scrambled eggs, ham and buttered toast - the ultimate breakfast. It used to be the Saturday morning tradition in her household before her mother passed. Her stomach practically fell out her butt as she panicked, her father had checked in last week and he was on business until further notice. Someone broke into her house! And they were making her breakfast... She crept down the stairs, grabbed an umbrella from behind the coat rack and hugged the wall to the kitchen.

On three, one... two... th-

She gripped the umbrella as if it were a baseball bat and was prepared to swing. The refridgerator door was open and she recognized those pair of Nike's, size 10 1/2.

"Lucas" she sighed. Lucas' head rose above the refridgerator door and he threw his hand to his chest, causing the carton of orange juice he was holding to fall and splatter all over the tiled kitchen floor.

"!#& Peyton, are you trying to give me another heart attack? All you had to do was say 'no' if you didn't want to be together" he replied jokingly.

"OH MY GOSH, LUKE! Are you okay? Ohmygodohmygod, I'm so sorry. Is your heart okay?"

Her mind was racing with questions.

"No, no I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I smelled breakfast and my dad's not due home 'til who knows when and I thought someone had broken in and was making breakfast and oh my god I don't know"

As he bent down to wipe up the spilt pulpy, orange liquid he flashed a smile and asked "And what may I ask where you were going to...? Umbrella me to death? Beat me with it? I'd suggest a rake."

Peyton put the umbrella on the island counter, grabbed dish towel and bent down to help Lucas clean up the mess. "What are you even doing here? I'm sure your mom would like to spend some time with you".

"Oh she's fine, she's back at the Cafe. She offered me breakfast to bring over here, but I had a much better idea"

Peyton dropped her jaw and became teary-eyed due to shock and awe. She ran over to Lucas and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She planted her soft lips against his, feeling his stubbley chin rub scratch against her smooth chin. She ran her left hand through his hair and kept her right arm wrapped around his neck.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked, taken back.

"Thank you. Everything, everything's just perfect."

Peyton held Lucas' face in her hands. "I love you."

"I love you too, Peyt." Lucas gave her a peck on the lips. "If I had known you'd 'thank me' like that over breakfast, I would have done it a longggg time ago".

She smiled and pushed into him, kissing him hard. She jumped down and pulled out a chair and started shoveling the food into her mouth. "Mmmm, this is amazing, you're a fantastic cook.".

Lucas pulled up a seat right next to her and he too began to eat, "anything for you". Peyton sneakily massaged her crimson polished toes underneath his sweatpants and up his calf. A cheshire cat grin slowly formed on Lucas' face.

"You know I was wishing to wake up to you. I was thinking more along the lines of my bed, but the kitchen's close enough."

"Now you can, we both can. And you know you're welcome over my place anytime, Peyt"

"It's perfect", Peyton said while cutting up her ham. "I couldn't get you out of my thoughts last night, not that I'd want to try. I dreamt of the day I could fall asleep and wake up to you; having your scent on the pillows and sheets. My body is aching for you Luke, I need your touch at night. I need these" she said as she hovered right above his lips, not yet touching; teasing him. Lucas placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a soft open mouthed kiss.

"I think I'll be needing your pair aswell" he said as he chased down his toast with a glass of milk.

"You complete me Luke. Not in the cheesy Jerry Maguire way, but you do. You make me whole. What do you say after we're done with this delicious food, help me load the dishwasher and we'll reschedule that promise I made you at the Cafe."

Lucas licking the crumbs off his lips; "I will definitely be taking you up on that offer".

**©Greene 2006-2007**


	5. Good Good Things

Peyton and Lucas stumbled into her room, Lucas hitting hitting his back on her door. She slammed it shut and held up her perspiring hands and interlocked them with Lucas'. Their hands dropped and released as Peyton swiftly pulled her shirt over her head, letting it collapse onto the floor leaving her in a pair of black lycra shorts and a red laced bra. Lucas pulled her in close and ran his firm hands over her thin arms. Lucas followed Peyton's lead and removed his fitted gray t-shirt exposing his muscular torso. Lucas placed his hand onto Peyton's heaving chest and grabbed hers, positioning it on his athletic chest, experiencing each others palpitating hearts. He took her hand into his and moved to Peyton's luscious bed where they laid and for hours, running their hands over one another and reminding Lucas what a good kisser Peyton was.

Peyton opened her eyes as she thought about what an amazing dream she just experienced. As she turned her head to the left, there he was.

"Thank god" Peyton whispered, so happy that she hadn't been dreaming. It was all real, they just happend to fall asleep on one another. It was what she'd been waiting for, to be able to wake up to him.

As she observed Lucas' chest rising and falling, Sia performed live in Peyton's mind: "Faint light of dawn; I'm listening to you breathing in and breathing out, needing nothing... you are beautiful, floating clouds, soft world, I can't feel my lips". She watched him sleep and smile took form on her face. He inhaled deeply and with a smirk on his face said

"I can feel you watching me sleep, quit it".

She giggled, "I thought I dreamt you up, I couldn't help it".

His right arm was wrapped around her neck and he pulled her in. She rolled onto her side, setting her hand once again onto his chest as she enjoyed the moment and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep.

When they woke up fifteen minutes later, both had their eyes focused directly on the ceiling; Peyton's drawing. Lucas couldn't help but admire it. Peyton's cheeks grew hot with fire, embarassed but proud. Changing the subject, Peyton brought up the next day, Monday.

"So are you ready to head back to school tomorrow? I'm sure you could get some time off considering what happend".

"Or we could play hooky and spend the day together" Lucas said, sounding like an overexcited little kid.

Peyton gathered her hair at the nape of her neck into a low bun, securing it with a thin black hair tie. "That'll work". As she began to rise out of the bed she felt two warm, strong arms pull her back under the covers. Lucas gave her a peck on the lips. "Luke, atleast let me brush my teeth, I've got nap breath" Peyton spoke, covering her mouth with her delicate hand.

He pulled himself on top of her, objecting "Oh shut up, you taste great". Peyton kissed him back, once again hovering above his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and she traced his lips with her sensitive tounge. Lucas was going crazy, no girl had ever done that to him before, it was an intense feeling. Peyton then rolled him over so that she was lying on top of him and threw back the covers. She kissed his neck and lept off the bed. She picked up Lucas' t-shirt and put it on, it covered her shorts making it appear as if she had just a t-shirt on. "I've got to go to the bathroom". Pointing towards her shelves of records and turntable she said "you know how it works". As the floor creaked beneath her bare feet, Lucas instead opted for her iPod which was over by her computer. The doorknob squeaked as Peyton turned it, closing the door. Lucas stretched his arms out as he walked over to her computer desk, finding the usb cable which connects the iPod to the computer. He plugged the usb cord in and turned on the monitor. As Peyton finished brushing her teeth she heard her the familiar tune of "Good Good Things" by the Descendents. She didn't have them on vinyl; she quickly realized Lucas had hooked up the iPod through the computer speakers so he could play the mix she made him. The hum of the bass tickled her feet. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was happy and life was great. She washed her face quickly so she could get back to her room. She twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Lucas was perched on the edge of her bed skimming through a beat up copy of "Dorian Gray" by Oscar Wilde. "Hey, did you ever finish this?"

"Not officially. I didn't finish it 'cause I didn't like the book as a whole but I did appreciate all the parts you highlighted, even though your not Mr. Subtle".

Lucas laughed, "what are you talking about?" teasing her, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh, I don't know... the part that was highlighted, underlined and dog-eared. The part about children growing up loving their parents, judging them and sometimes forgiving them."

"Oh yeah, that part hahaha. It's a cool book though, you should try to finish it one day."

Peyton pounced on him, knocking him down onto her cranberry duvet. They both laid on their backs staring at the ceiling and listening to the music echo off of the walls. Lucas gazed at the ceiling, at the word "perfect", formed by pieces of confetti, in Peyton's sketch of them while the music echoed off of the walls.

"_Well I know a place cool and warm. Cool in my blood and warm in my heart. So come on down and walk with me and tell me I'm your man. Let's see if I can get it right with you this time around. I'm not afraid of losing you my little girl but do you still believe in me like I believe? I've been thinkin' good good things about you. Cool and warm good good things about you. If you've been thinkin' good good things about me, so cool and warm when you put your arms around me_."

"How is it that you find these songs that are so real, so true about us; our relationship? It's like that song was wrote just for us."

"I know, it's crazy right? I dunno, the song just sort of... found me."

**©Greene 2006-2007**


	6. I Walk The Line

Lucas let out a tired groan, stretching his arms into the air and rolling closer to Peyton. It was a school day but they had decided the night before that they would skip school and play hooky together. The warmth of the sun permeated through the blinds and sheer curtains, leaving bars of light displayed across Peyton's soft face and torso. She was face down, drowning in a sea of sheets and blankets, her left leg hanging off of the bed. Lucas lifted himself onto his elbows and glanced at her opaque skin. He reached across to her leg, running his sweaty palm down her calf and stopping at a familiar mark. He lightly pulled his fingers across her scar then quickly retracting his hand as if that small rosy piece of flesh had caused him physical pain.

When Peyton thought of that frightening day, the song "God Bless the Child" by Michelle Featherstone would play over and over in her mind as she mourned Keith and Jimmy's deaths. They've come a long way since then, her and Lucas. Whenever she felt the scar tissue from the wound, her body immediately sprung goosebumps. She often caught Lucas' gaze on her ankle. Lucas was very protective of Peyton, always worried about her as if she could shatter into a million pieces. It didn't help that she was always running into things, doorways, tables, chairs, car doors, you name it. Lucas would joke with her that she should join the field hockey team so she could score a pair of shin guards, but she felt that bruises added character to her chicken legs.

Lucas pulled back the down comforter and smooth sheets, exposing his blue plaid boxers. Peyton carefully opened her squinted eyes, the bright light temporarily blinding her. A sly grin appeared on her face as she looked at Lucas' back. Boys' hip bones were originally the part that drove her crazy but everything on Lucas was sexy. The indentation of his spine running down his back, the flat spot at his lower back which was a notorious spot for girls to get tattooed - the tramp stamp. She whistled and raised her eyebrows, a toothy smile formed on Lucas' face. He fell back onto the bed, his head falling onto Peyton's back. His head fit right into the curvature of her back, they fit each other, both physically and emotionally.

"Mornin' stranger"

Lucas yawned. "Hey hot stuff." He got up, allowing Peyton to get up.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Save water, shower together?"

"Exxxxxactlyyy", she replied, giving him a soft kiss on his mouth.

Peyton rolled out of bed in her short shorts and a worn and faded U2 concert shirt that Ellie had given her, it was from their first U.S. tour. Peyton walked around the bed by Lucas and pulled the shirt over her head revealing her new, fun turquoise bra. She leaned across him grabbing the remote for her stereo and turning up the volume. The rockabilly tune of Johnny Cash's "Walk the line" boomed through the speakers mounted on the wall, touching the ceiling.. She squealed as Lucas gave her a smack on the butt, skipping to the bathroom and closing the door. Once steam started creeping out from behind the door, Lucas pulled the elastic waistband down, letting the flannel boxers fall around his ankles. He stepped out of them and strode across the hardwood floors. He turned the brass doorknob to the right and was lost in a room of steam. He shut the door and a giggle emanated from behind the shower doors.

"It's about time", she said as she poked her face out of the shower, moisture droplets streaking down her face.

It wasn't all about sex with them as it had been with Lucas and his previous girlfriend. Peyton and Lucas could shower together without progressing into anything else, although it would happen. And when it did, it wasn't just sex, it was two souls melting into each other under the flow of hot water. Many interesting conversations took place in that shower, both physical and mental. They've been making up for lost time, and lost showers, since Lucas was released from the hospital. It made their heads spin knowing they've only been officially together for such a short time but it came so naturally to them. Sometimes they wouldn't even have to literally speak to the other, they just knew how the other felt and was communicating, they had a deep connection. A conversation they'd had the other night was about how maybe they were together in a previous life. The idea intrigued them both, knowing they would always come back to one another.

"_As sure as night is dark and day is light, I keep you on my mind both day and night. And happiness I've known proves that it's right because you're mine, I walk the line_" Lucas sang into Peyton's ear. She retaliated by placing her hands on the back of his slippery neck and pulled him as they shared a wet kiss.

**©Greene 2006-2007**


	7. Shape of Things to Come

It was a classically beautiful day out; the warm sun beat down on Keith's vintage Mustang, causing the leather interior to heat up. Lucas was in awe when he found out that the car had been left to him; he knew Keith would always be with him. Audioslave's "The Shape of Things to Come" emit from the rolled down windows of the mustang. They spotted a pastel blue VW beetle pull into a space across the parking lot. Brooke shook her head while looking into the visor mirror, making sure that her hair was just perfect. She wanted it to look like she had just rolled out of bed, not that she had taken 2 hours that morning trying to get it to look like she could roll out of bed like that. She smeared gloss onto her lips and grabbed her bag. As she was locking her car, Rachel locked arms with her and they started to gossip. They both spotted Lucas and Peyton in the mustang as they walked towards the entrance of the school, Brooke gave a minute smile as Rachel gabbed on. Peyton and Lucas didn't have to hide it anymore, then didn't have to feel bad about it and they certainly didn't need Brooke's approval, they were ready.

Peyton stepped out of the car in a pair of straight leg jeans and her signature black converse. She also wore a nautical inspired white t-shirt with a large, centered, black anchor. Ellie's cancer bracelet jingled as she pulled her hair back into a clip, and bent down into the car to grab her books. She readjusted her bag over her shoulder, cradling her books in her right arm. Lucas met Peyton in front of the car and he nuzzled his face into her neck, she smelled so damn good. He was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt, paired with gray sweats and black on black Nike's. Peyton swept her bangs across her forehead with her left hand, nervous about what to do. _Should I grab his hand? Is he going to grab mine? Should we even hold hands?_ her mind screamed. Lucas moved his backpack from his right shoulder and let it hang off of his left as he reached for Peyton's hand mid air and kissed it, their fingers intertwined. As they crossed the parking lot and headed towards the school entrance, they forgot all about the people around them. Who cared what other people thought? They turned the corner and headed down the hallway towards their lockers.

"I love alphabetical order", Lucas said as he leaned his back against a locker next to Peyton's.

Lucas chivalrously took the books from her arm as she opened up her locker. Lucas raised his eyebrows and nodded towards the open locker. She smiled and nodded. Lucas bent down to put her books at the bottom of her locker. As he ascended towards her a smile grew on her face. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, Lucas had was grinning from ear to ear. His glance drew slowly down her face, from her emerald eyes, ending at her lips. They leaned in towards each other and kissed. It felt so liberating, they could do it all day! Oh wait, they do.

"Thank you", Peyton spoke as they gently pulled away from the kiss.

"No, thank **you!**", said Lucas.

"Thanks for driving me to school this morning, and-"

Lucas cupped the back of her head in his hand as he gently kissed her.

"for helping me with my books"

Lucas pulled back, "Don't mention it, anything for you. Now come here."

They kissed until the 5 minute warning bell rang.

"You've got six and seventh off, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yup. Meet you in the parking lot?"

"You got it babe. See you after class"

They shared one last kiss before parting ways. As Lucas winked and turned, heading to his class, Peyton smacked his butt.

"Ow, owwww!" she called out before pivoting around and heading down the opposite end of the hallway. She made sure to really shake her hips as she walked down the hall like a model on crack, knowing Lucas was watching her.

"Ow ow!" Lucas hollered down emptying hall; cuping his hands around his mouth as he shouted to her.

_School is so much better when you're in love,_ she thought as she continued down the hall.

©Greene 2006


	8. Wait For Love

Peyton was perched on hood of the mustang when she spotted Lucas walking across the grass and into the parking lot. They locked eyes and Peyton could feel her stomach doing flips. Normally she would have dropped eye contact immediately, she used to get nervous, but it was as if she was in a trance. She couldn't help but look into those baby blues. A huge grin formed on Lucas' face as he saw Peyton waiting for him. She put on her 80's aviators and propped her right hand behind her head and pulled up her left leg, pouting her lips and posing against the car.

"Ohhhh, quit teasing me."

"Teasing you? You mean..." she pushed her sunglasses onto the crown of her head and grabbed Lucas by collar of his t-shirt, pulling him into her, "like this?" she continued, leaning in as if to kiss him but abstaining as if playing a game of chicken, to see who would give in first.

"Who needs Disney World when you can make all my dreams come true?" he laughed, giving her a peck on the lips.

Peyton's hands drifted to waistband of Lucas' gray sweats, cupping his bubble butt in her hands. Lucas jumped out of slight embarassment but mostly pleasure. Peyton laughed at his, "I just can't help myself, you're ass is way to nice. You're lucky all I did was smack it inside school."

"Alright you, let's get out of here." said Lucas, as he walked Peyton to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for her. "And watch those hands!"

Lucas crossed in front of the car and opened the drivers side door, plunking into the bucket seat.

"So, you really think it's nice?" He asked, referring to his badunkadunk.

"Baby, you could do some serious damage with that thing."

Lucas started the car up turned the radio on, awakening the sleeping iPod. He looked to Peyton with raised eyebrows as if to ask, 'wanna pick a song?'. Peyton was very territorial about her iPod. She was also territorial over car stereos, even if it wasn't her car. She shook her head with a smile on her face, symbolically telling Lucas that he can choose. He hit 'MENU' bringing him back to a list of choices. He chose 'PLAYLISTS', scrolling down to find the playlist she had made him right after the championship game and the cafe. He melted inside. He hit 'MENU' again, selecting 'ARTISTS' and scrolled down, stopping at Matt White. He threw the car into drive and navigated his way out of the labyrinth that was Tree Hill High parking lot.

"Where do you wanna eat lunch?" asked Peyton.

"You'll see."

"Curious and curiouser" Peyton spoke with a raised eyebrow and love in her eyes. She reached out her hand and was met with Lucas' fingers.

"Oh, I _love_ this song!" she squealed.

"Well, this song pretty much sums up the way I had always felt about you and our relationship. I waited then and I would wait forever for you, although I'm glad I didn't have to wait forever to finally be with you."

"Lucas, quit it" she spoke glassy eyed, slightly embarassed.

As the car came to a halt at a stop sign Lucas took his free hand and ran his thumb underneath her eye, brushing away a stray tear.

"Ugh, I'm such a girl."

"That you are my lovely." Lucas then licked the salty tear from his finger. "You taste good, like the ocean, but please don't cry."

Lucas gave her a teeth baring smile and turned his head back to the sign and traffic. They both began to mouth the lyrics, softly singing.

_It's like a quarter to three and I cannot sleep, 'cause I'm thinking of you..._

Soon enough, Lucas pulled onto the grass beside the River Court. On the picnic bench was a box filled with the goods from Karen. Peyton was nervous, she thought the River Court might be one of the last places he was ready to see. But Lucas was taking things head on now, life is short and he wants to make the most out of it - Keith showed him that.

_When times are hard I think of you. I'll wait for love, I'll wait for love._

Peyton pulled up her hand, intertwined with Lucas', and kissed his hand. "No more waiting necessary, we've waiting long enough."

They stepped out of the car, Lucas hearding her to the bench, hand in hand, which still went unnoticed by Peyton.

"Ooh! So what's in the box?"

"I'm sure you were wondering how we were going to eat lunch here without any food."

He opened the box revealing sandwiches, salads, cookies and two bottles of water.

"Oh, wow! This is amazing, you got hooked up!"

"Yeah, a perk of having my mom own the cafe."

"This is so romantic, thanks for doing this!"

"Anything for you."

They started digging in, there was so much good food that neither of them were going to let any go to waste.

"I don't mean to put a damper on our date but I need to get it out... I've had Keith and Jimmy on the brain a lot lately. Remember what I was telling you earlier, about how I saw Keith?"

"Any date with you is undampable, don't worry about it. Yeah, you said Keith showed you a bunch of things and people."

"Well, I don't think Jimmy killed him and I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out who could have. Keith was a loveable guy, he didn't have any enemies except... Dan. But as horrible as Dan has been, I'm not sure if he could kill a person - especially his own brother! I just... feel like I'm going a bit crazy inside but I know, I just know that it wasn't Jimmy."

"Trust your intuition Luke, Keith visited you for a reason, maybe he was trying to show you something or lead you to the person who really did it."

"Yeah. I've got to find out who did it so Keith's soul can truly rest in peace, so the truth is out. Just do me a favor? Keep your distance from Dan even more so than you already do. I don't trust him."

©Greene 2007


End file.
